Surgeons use external fixation systems regularly to treat certain bony skeletal injuries or conditions, such as acute fractures of the skeleton, soft tissue injuries, delayed union of the skeleton when bones are slow to heal, nonunion of the skeleton when bones have not healed, malunion of broken or fractured bones, congenital deformities resulting in malposition of bone, and bone lengthening, widening, or twisting. Treatment of these conditions often includes stabilization and reduction using an external fixation system. These systems may include a frame comprised of one or more of fixation components and one or more fixation elements. As used herein, fixation component refers to a device for positioning one or more parts of an external fixation system, and fixation element refers to one or more of a bar, rod, wire, or pin used in an external fixation system. Wires may be threaded, beaded, or smooth, and pins may be threaded or smooth. Generally, one or more bone pins or wires are inserted into the tissue and bone and then the remainder of the fixation system is assembled. It is often important that a surgeon is able to place the external fixation system on the patient and then reduce the fracture in an expedited manner. Fracture patterns are infinite and may require the fixation system to move in multiple planes simultaneously in order to stabilize and reduce the fracture properly.
Current external fixation system designs vary, but generally include a mechanism for attaching at least one fixation element to a fixation component to form a construct, or frame, to support a fracture. In general, at least one pin or wire is drilled into the bone. Bone pins typically have one end that is either or both self-drilling and self-tapping, and have a diameter sufficient to resist bending. Bone wires are generally smaller in diameter. Bone pins or wires may be drilled completely through the bone, exiting the skin on the opposite side of the bone, called “transfixation pins,” or may extend through the bony skeleton and out only one side of the limb, called “half pins.” Current fixation components generally either connect a bar to a bar, a bar to a wire, or a bar to a pin. The frame of an external fixation system may include unilateral bars, which extend along the side of a patient's body, or circumferential or half rings, which encircle a patient's body member entirely or in part. Systems designed to use a circumferential ring or half ring include the ILIZAROV™ brand system and the SPATIAL FRAME™ brand system. The SPATIAL FRAME™ brand system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,389, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, circumferential and half rings have a rectangular cross-section.
When stabilizing and reducing a fracture using an external fixation system, it is important to properly align the bone fragments. Such alignment requires a fixation component that securely joins the pins and wires to the bars, but that is readily adjustable. In many cases, two pins are inserted below the fracture and two pins are inserted above the fracture. The surgeon then attaches a fixation component to each pin, bridging the fixation components together with rods, or bars. These bars form the frame of the external fixation system. As additional fixation components are added to the system in different planes, the frame becomes less adjustable. Current fixation systems permit a surgeon to choose the positioning of only two fixation components because after placement of two components, additional fixation components will only fit into set positions. During a procedure, it is often necessary to further reduce a fracture, which requires removal of the bars (and loss of positioning) and then replacement of the bars in the frame. Thus, additional reduction is difficult to achieve and requires reestablishment of optimal position. Current systems are also highly dependent on accurate pin or wire placement. For example, if the pins or wires are angled incorrectly, the frame cannot be properly constructed.
One current external fixation component design includes two clamps that rotate in one plane to allow limited manipulation of the external fixation component. One jaw of each clamp of this design includes a toothed chip mechanism that has a surface with teeth similar to a poker chip. The teeth mate and lock when compressed, and thereby resist rotation in one plane after the clamps are in place. This poker chip design requires that the two fixation elements retained by the component are parallel to each other in at least one plane that is parallel to the poker chip surface, so that the angular relationship between the two fixation elements is always zero in that plane. Therefore, this system requires a parallel plane between the pin or wire and bar (or between two bars) for each fixation component This requirement limits the system, as the positioning of each clamp is inhibited. Similar to other current designs, this design becomes substandard when several fixation components are used because it becomes constrained.
In addition, the clamps of many current designs are adjacent a central shaft and are both locked upon tightening of a single screw, further constraining the system. Many current designs also allow for placement of the pins in the pin clamp of a fixation element only from the side and require a bent bar for placement of the system proximate the patient, if it is necessary to conform the system to the patient's anatomy. In addition, current designs use compression to hold the bar or pin in place, and may allow dislodgement of the pin or bar upon application of a great amount of pressure to the system when being placed.
Other prior art designs include circumferential rings or half rings, such as those in the ILIZAROV™ and SPATIAL FRAME™ brand systems. These specialized systems are often used for reduction of a fracture of the proximal tibia or distal femur. Generally, wires connected to half rings are used to stabilize a fracture. These specialized systems do not cooperate with general external fixation systems, and must be used separately.
Thus, there is a need for an external fixation system that provides a greater degree of freedom of rotation of the fixation components and therefore a more flexible frame construct, sequential locking of capture members, allowing greater adjustability, and cooperation with specialized fixation systems.